Conventional valve apparatus may utilize internal poppet valves which may be flat, may have relatively sharp corners and edges, and/or may have concave shapes. Other conventional valve apparatus may utilize curved nozzles. Due to the shapes of the internal poppet valves and the curved nozzles, air flowing through conventional valve apparatus may experience an increased amount of drag, flow separation, and turbulence thereby leading to increased air flow noise. This may be annoying to people near a conventional valve apparatus, such as to passengers in an aircraft utilizing a conventional valve apparatus as a personal air outlet with the passenger seat.
An apparatus and method is needed which may solve one or more issues of one or more of the conventional valve apparatus and/or methods of flowing air through a valve apparatus.